Kung Fu Turtles Movie 2
by marc1986
Summary: Following the events of the first movie the turtles along with their master/father have gotten used to this new world. Now they will be tested in a new way which also may help explain why one of the brothers has issues.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Characters are from Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda: Characters and Locations are from Dreamworks

Chapter 1:

A new evil arrives

"Long ago in acient China the Peacocks ruled over Gongmen City. They brought great joy and prosperity to the city for they had invented fireworks." A story teller explained as she recalled how excited everyone was when they first saw them, but also recalled what else happened that day. "But their son, Lord Shen, saw darker power in the fireworks. What had brought color and joy could also bring darkness and destruction." She continued her tale.

'Our son cannot be like that evil, little snow leapord.' The parents thought as they saw what their child was up to, and knew of that cat from rumors, but had a feeling that they were all true tales.

"Shen's troubled parents consulted a soothsayer. She foretold that if Shen continued down this dark path, he would be defeated by a warrior of green and red." The story teller explained for the good and then added, "The young lord set out to change his fate. But what he did next only sealed it." She then explained the dark part of the story again.

'I know of that simplified cymbal. None will survive.' Shen thought since the red/green cloud came out in the shape of a turtle, so that is what he destroyed.

"Shen returned to his parents full of pride. But in their faces, he saw only horror." The story teller explained the bad side of Shen's choice before adding, "He was banished from the city forever. But Shen swore revenge. Someday he would return, and all of China would bow at his feet." To explain what the parents lost as well. Many years since then the wolves that slaughtered those pacifistic creatures were hard at work with another of their master's plans.

'After all this time this weapon of his is almost done.' Several of the wolves thought as they were working on said tool, and even received some help from their Alpha Wolf from time to time.

"It's almost done, Lord Shen, but we've run out of metal." The pack leader said after leaping to a higher platform, and kneeled before his leader.

"Search the farthest villages! Find more metal! China will be mine." The evil peacock said as he looked up to the sky. While all of this was going on the citizens of the Valley of Peace were just doing their own thing.

"And then the Dragon Warriors joined the Furious Five!" A rabbit child shouted with great joy as he held a Raphael hand carved figure.

"And they became the most awesomest kung fu team ever!" A pig child added while holding up a hand carved Tigress figure.

"Enough talk. Let's fight." The rabbit said as he tried to do his best Raphael impression. This caused the two to start knocking their figures together, but quickly stopped that when they heard counting going on beyond the training hall doors.

"Come on, bro, focus." Leonardo said as he counted out thirty-four.

"How is this possible?" Michelangelo questioned after giving off the thirty-five count.

"That's one thing we've learned back home - never underestimate, Raph." Donatello stated as he counted thirty-six.

"Still, this is impressive." Viper stated as she counted up thirty-seven. They all then counted thirty-eight, and cheered for it.

"See? Told you I could do thirty-eight push-ups with you guys and the training equipment on my shell." The red themed warrior shouted back up at them while tapping into his acolyte power.

"Come on, Raph, crank it up to 40!" Monkey said down to him with a smile.

"He'll never reach 40." Crane informed which the other three only face palmed them selves with a free hand since even now the bird did not know Raph very well.

"Wuiet, feather duster. You guys want 40?" The angered avenger questioned to the group above him.

"Do it." Tigress said and really wanted to see if this fighter could do such a thing. With all his might the fighter did the last two push-ups which was caused for more cheer. To keep his brothers, friends, and…close friend on their toes Raph, with all his strength, bucked them off.

'Like we all didn't see that coming.' The blue swordsman thought as he and the others leaped off at the right moment and then reassembled the pieces they used for this exercise.

"Your training has paid off." Tigress said after reattaching one of the spinning dummies back on its spot. The red turtle chuckled at the praise since he did like it, but their good mood was halted by the sound of some sort of bell.

"Come on, guys. Master Shifu wants us for something." Leonardo explained to the others after attaching the last of the spiked rings. The four leapt for the exit but not without hip bumping the aggressive alley-cat, and stroking a serpent.

'Raph/Mikey.' The two girls thought after feeling what they did to them, but could not help staring at their backsides as they raced off. The four of them raced to the one spot their latest master has been lately - a dragon shrine in a cave in a mountain.

'I wonder what he wants?' Donatello thought as they raced to the spot where Shifu was.


End file.
